


The Origins

by spa_ghetto



Series: Occult [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Relationship, Protective Colby Brock, Protective Sam Golbach, Sexual Content, Witchcraft, Witches, i'm sure you can guess which, only in one chapter, recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spa_ghetto/pseuds/spa_ghetto
Summary: It's the firsts that determine a relationship. First confession, first kiss, first spell, first reveal of the demonic Sight. You know, the important stuff!This is the foundation of their relationship, and the beginning of their supernatural journey. Ten chapters, ten experiences that changed their lives forever.
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach
Series: Occult [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348843
Comments: 30
Kudos: 68





	1. first spell

**Author's Note:**

> hello! happy new year! 
> 
> this is the prequel to my occult series! so, you don't need to read previous books for this to make sense. mark your calendars, i'll be updating this book every wednesday.
> 
> i hope you all enjoy! happy reading :)

Rain is an anomaly in southern California. 

It’s one of the few things Colby missed about Kansas. He missed the gentle patter of raindrops on his roof, lulling him to sleep at night. He missed leaving his window open and enjoying the soft sound as background noise while he finished his chores or watched TV. 

He sat on the ground outside of their front door, just inside the walkway. His back pressed against one of the pillars framing the entrance, and his head rested against the concrete. It was well into the night; the moon was right above the house. Colby’s eyes were closed. He focused on the noise, the soft taps against their cars that drifted him to a different place. Raindrops splattered on the concrete inches from his body, but he was in just the right spot to avoid getting hit.

Beside him was a mixing bowl he grabbed from the kitchen. It had about an inch of water in it and was slowly filling with more. He hoped he could capture enough before the rain passed.

His phone buzzed with a text. It was Brennen, pestering him with questions about what he was doing. Colby felt silly typing out a response because the inquiries weren’t normal, and the explanation sounded surreal.

Only a day earlier, Brennen had introduced Colby to witchcraft. You know, the type with the potions and magical spells. It happened right before they played with a Ouija board for a video. Brennen cast a protection spell on them, burned some sage, and boom. They were protected, somehow. Colby was beyond suspicious. 

Apparently Brennen met a girl who introduced him, and he was so fascinated that he kept with it.

There was a small part of him, a secret side that he hid away from everyone, that had always been interested in the magical culture. He kept to himself after overhearing the negativity surrounding witchcraft. Corey wasn’t really a fan either, and Sam didn’t believe in any of it. So, even mentioning it was pointless.

That’s why, when Brennen admitted he’d been practicing, Colby was quick to jump in and ask questions. He wanted to do it too, at least give it a shot. Maybe it wasn’t as interesting as he imagined, but he needed to at least try it out.

“I know a super easy ritual you can do,” Brennen suggested. “The only thing you need is rain water and a candle.”

Colby opened his eyes as the weather was beginning to lighten up. He tilted the bowl toward him, humming in approval at the amount inside. It should be enough to perform the spell.

The mansion was silent as he made his way back upstairs, which didn’t happen often. A quick check at his phone’s time informed that it was only one AM. Usually, at least one person was still awake and moving about the house.

Wait… that one person was Colby. Ha.

He placed the bowl on his desk before retreating back into the hallway. Colby knocked quietly on Sam’s door and waited a few seconds for a response. There was nothing. Carefully, he twisted the doorknob and stepped inside.

Sam’s lamp beside his bed was on, and his laptop was still open on his bed. The blond lay next to it, fast asleep on top of the covers. His arm was inches away from knocking the computer to the ground.

Colby took care of that first. He closed the laptop and moved it to safety on his dresser. Then, he grabbed a light blanket rolled into a ball at the foot of the bed and tossed it over Sam’s body.

Sam was quick to curl into the blanket, pulling the fabric over his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek in the pillow. Colby smiled fondly.

There were two candles on Sam’s night stand, one white and the other green, and a box of matches between them. The white was scentless while the green had a green apple aroma. Colby snatched the green candle and matches with a silent promise to return it the next day.

“Goodnight Sammy,” he whispered before switching the light off.

He left the door open just a crack before returning to his own room.

Colby grabbed his rain water, sat on the floor, and struck a match. As he lit the candle, he concentrated his intent for the ritual. It was a soulmate spell, so he was focusing on finding his one true love, whoever it may be. He wasn’t exactly in a hurry to get into a relationship, but if this could give him at least an idea of who he may spend the rest of his life with, why not go for it?

He let the candle burn for a few minutes. The idea was to think of your soulmate, imaging the qualities you look for in someone, while pouring the candle wax into the rain water. It was supposed to form a letter, and that would be what your soulmate’s name started with.

Colby took a deep breath. He blew the candle out and tipped it over the water. His eyes fell shut as the wax dripped out of the jar.

When he opened his eyes again, the candle wax had clumped together in the water. Some bits sank to the bottom, but most of it remained floating on top. Those chunks stuck together on the surface had formed a shape that definitely didn’t happen from being poured. Colby made sure to keep his hand steady when he tipped the wax out.

He leaned over the bowl to examine the shape. It was an S.

Colby pressed his lips together. “Huh.”


	2. first week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the ritual that changed Sam's life forever.

**Friday** was dizzy. His head hurt when he woke up. As the day passed, an ache turned into a migraine. Simple throbbing turned into hammers bashing against his skull. His bed sheets became iron bars, tight and enclosed, trapping him. His room became his prison, cold, horrifying, square feet of unease and pure fear that weighed on his chest like a bowling ball.

Colby checked on him a few times, brought him food and medicine. He shivered when he crossed the threshold, questioning every time how Sam managed to keep cool in a home missing its air conditioning. He didn’t receive a response. He didn’t receive anything that day, not even an explanation of what happened the night before.

Evening had fallen, and Colby sat a bag of Taco Bell next to Sam on his bed. He glanced worriedly to his best friend, still sitting against the wall with his knees to his chest. For some reason, staying awake was better than sleeping.

“Colby?”

Chills ran over his arms when his name cut through the silence. Colby turned to Sam hopefully.

“Yeah?”

“Can you… stay with me?”

His voice was so soft, so quiet. It didn’t sit well. Sam was the more confident one, he always spoke with certainty, even if he faked it. This wasn’t right.

Colby was just as gentle, “Yeah, of course.” He climbed onto the bed and settled into the space next to Sam, close enough for their elbows to touch. 

Sam’s head fell on his shoulder almost immediately. They spoke as much as he wanted, which wasn’t much. The silence was mostly filled with the crinkling of food wrappers and Colby sharing a funny post every now and then. 

Except for a short apology tweet, Sam was silent across on platforms on his upload day.

  
  


**Sunday** was glass. He let his roommates drag him into the city to check out the shops and get ice cream. There were a lot of people, which shouldn’t have been weird because it’s LA; he was used to the crowds. Sunday was different, though. Sunday had street performers, or maybe they were cosplayers. He couldn’t tell. All he could see were civilians who looked like time travellers with their dated clothing. 

The first he encountered was a woman clad in satin. Her dress was long and simple; it hugged her bony figure and showed off the curve in her narrow waist. Her hair was blonde and tucked away into tight pin curls. She was beautiful, even with the cuts on her arms and the bruises wrapped around her throat. A regular American star. She helplessly wandered, big blue eyes wide with fear as she begged for help. Nobody paid attention. Why wasn’t anybody paying attention? She walked with a limp. There were blood stains on her gown. Somebody attacked her; why weren’t they noticing?! 

“Sam?”

His name broke the trance. Hollywood Boulevard hit him like a punch to the face. Cars honked. Music played from one of the shops. A warm breeze swept through. People brushed past, some throwing bewildered looks in his direction, some concerned while others rolled their eyes, thinking he’s had too much to drink. How could they see him but ignore her?

“Corey,” he called; the others hadn’t noticed their disappearance yet, “you see that lady right?” He pointed.

His friend frowned. To his credit, he did try to follow Sam’s gaze. He did try to humor him. He tried, but there was nothing to even go on. Nobody looked out of the ordinary, even by LA’s standards. 

“Which one? There’s a lot,” Corey laughed.

“What do you mean? The one with blood on her dress and bruises around her neck!”

This drew attention, unwanted and dangerous. Some laughed, others grabbed their phones. Corey reached for Sam’s arm; they needed to keep moving before something hit the Internet.

“I think you need to get out of the sun.”

“Corey, dude, c’mon…” Sam yanked his wrist free. “Tell me you see her too.”

His face gave him away: worry, confusion, suspicion. Corey was torn between believing something was actually wrong or brushing it off as a prank. 

“Dude, I really don’t. We should get back to the others, maybe coming out today was a bad idea…”

Two cracks into his fragile brain, small and in the corners, but a beginning. They caught up with the others, and Corey waited for Sam to step out of earshot before he filled Colby in on what happened. They were quiet and secretive, keeping track of the blond so they knew when to silence and when it was safe to keep talking.

Another break; this time, it drove a crack straight through to the other end. The glass was already delicate, but with every injured person, cry for help, and look of concern when Sam tried to draw attention to them, more cracks carved into the surface. 

It wasn’t delicate anymore. Now, it was crumbling.

He locked himself away in the room and refused to talk to anyone, even Colby.

  
  


**Tuesday** : his first breath in deep water. He took a walk, escaping his mansion covered in eggshells and venturing into the city. He didn’t have a direction when he left, but he was beginning to find his way back.

There were two women on a street corner sharing a blanket and using an awning wrapped around a bakery for shade from the sun. One woman was tiny, skin and bones, practically a skeleton. Her pigment was white with green; sickly. When she raised her hand to inspect her fingers, she revealed the dark red lines slashed across her forearm. 

The other woman at least had shape to her, even if she looked as close to death as her friend. She was wrapped in a blanket with her legs stretched out in front of her. There was a backpack next to her; it was well worn with holes in the sides and stains that would never come out. 

Sam approached with heavy caution. The homeless were hostile and dangerous sometimes; some would do anything for money or a new change of clothes. He needed to ask, though. He needed to know he wasn’t going crazy.

“Excuse me?” he began softly. He shifted his weight and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “I have an odd question.”

The blanketed woman peered up at him with half-lidded brown eyes,

“That woman next to you… is she really there?”

A moment passed as his question sank in. Then, she smiled softly.

“Take a seat, sweetheart. Let’s talk.”

_The Sight_

_Noun; the ability to see and communicate with beings of the Other World_.

It had a name. It had victims. It had other people like him. He didn’t know if the fact was comforting or not, but at least he wasn’t completely insane. At least he wasn't alone.

Her name was Willow. She was the resident Homeless who claimed the corner of Woodley Avenue and Sherman Way. She was a Sight wielder for thirty years; it made her go insane, and she lost her job. Then, her house. She'd been on the streets for almost fifteen years.

“Listen, this will do everything it can to tear you apart,” she warned. Her voice was hoarse and cracked like old cement. “Don’t let it win, kid. I don’t want to see you end up here.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to beat it? It feels like my brain is being ripped apart.”

“You have to put on a brave face. Don’t let them know you’re scared. Look them straight in the eyes and tell them to _fuck off_.”

“What if I can’t do it?”

“Those who succumb to the insanity have nothing to lose. You look like you have a nice life, how far are you willing to fight for it?”

As he was leaving her spot, his shoulder knocked against a man with black curly hair.

“Sorry,” he apologized. There was a gap between his front teeth. Sam mumbled a response and kept going.

His head still hurt. Four days passed, and his head still hurt. It still throbbed, still burned behind his eyes like rubbing alcohol in a wound. He wondered if he’d ever feel relief again; was he doomed to a life of constant migraines?

His eyes still played tricks, or maybe they were just picking up on things he refused to believe were real. He was beginning to open to the idea that the shadows shifting through his home weren’t from clouds moving past his windows but instead, maybe they were actual beings slithering through corridors like pythons waiting to swallow him whole. It wasn’t a warm feeling, but he needed facts over lies that would only last for so long before they became ridiculous. Maybe the faster he faced them, the easier things would be.

Aaron caught him in the kitchen staring into the garage with a horrified look in his eyes. He proceeded with caution, spoke gently and moved carefully as to not scare the blond.

“I got you something when we were out shopping the other day,” he announced. “It’s kinda lame, but…” He revealed the object from behind his back. It was a black journal with ‘I Heart LA’ printed on the front. “It was the only one I could find that day, so don’t laugh.”

Sam bit back a smile as he took the journal into his hands. “Thanks, but why…”

“My mom journals a lot. She says it helps writing out her feelings when she’s stressed or overwhelmed. I know you probably don’t want to talk to us about what’s going on, but keeping it bottled up isn’t healthy.” Aaron shrugged. “You don’t have to use it, of course. It’s only a suggestion.”

Sam dragged his fingers across the lettering. “Thank you, Aaron. This is really thoughtful.”  
That night, he settled into bed with a pen. He flipped open the journal to the first page and sighed. He didn’t know how helpful journaling actually was, but it was worth a shot. At least so he could tell Aaron he tried it out.

_8-XX-18_

_So, Aaron bought me this journal…_

**Thursday** had claws. It also had fangs that sank into his skin. It plunged him into a frozen lake and turned his body to ice. But it wasn’t venom that infected his bloodstream; instead, it was medicine. He began to thaw, starting with his brain. The cracks and ridges were there, probably forever, but at least they were smoothing out to soft grooves instead of mountains. For the first time in a week, he had a reason to want rather than get rid of.

He was slumped in an uncomfortable plastic chair at the airport when he read the news. Colby was next to him, one earbud in and the other dangling at his chest. They were waiting to board a flight heading to their next XPLR location. It was almost seven AM; they were exhausted. Sam’s head was on Colby’s shoulder. He seemed to be doing that a lot.

The news was a trending story on Twitter for the LA area: Colorado Street Bridge Claims Another Victim. He clicked on it for some reason. There weren’t any good memories at the Suicide Bridge. Still, he was bored and his hand hurt from writing.

He saw her picture first, then her name: Willow Truman, age sixty-five. Threw herself over the bridge railing. Died on impact.

For a moment, Sam stopped breathing. He felt his heart plummet to his stomach. He lost his grip on his phone; it bounced off his leg and crashed to the floor. Colby shifted and turned his head. His hair brushed against Sam’s forehead. It tickled, but Sam couldn’t focus on it.

“Sam? Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Colby wrapped his earbuds up and stuck them in his pocket. His gaze fell to the phone a few feet away.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut to force the tears away. He couldn’t have a breakdown, not in the middle of a fucking airport. He clenched his jaw; if he was any stronger, his teeth would be broken. Don’t cry, don’t cry, calm down…

Colby grabbed his phone and unlocked it quickly. He needed to know what happened, what did he see to make him freak out.

“Willow Truman?” he whispered. His eyebrows furrowed as he racked his brain for any recollection of her. She was a complete stranger, though.

“Sam, hey.” Colby laid the phone on the seat as he knelt in front of Sam. “Hey hey, look at me. _Listen_ to me, at least. Take deep breaths, calm down, that’s it. You’re okay. Deep breaths, c’mon.”

“How am I supposed to…” Sam breathed. He trailed off and shook his head. How was he supposed to keep going when Willow couldn’t? How was he supposed to think everything would be okay when she had _thirty years_ to get used to it and it was _still_ too much?!

Colby grabbed one of Sam’s hands. “I wish you’d talk to me,” he mumbled to himself. 

Sam heard it, though. He shook his head softly, still refusing to open his eyes. “I can’t… I don’t know how to right now.”

That may have been the most heartbreaking thing. Seeing Sam in such pain was hard sure, but not being able to talk to Colby? The one person in the world he knew he could tell anything to? Colby squeezed his hand.

“Well… I’m here for you when you figure it out.”

Sam finally opened his eyes. He met Colby’s worried gaze. Despite the situation, Sam realized for the first time in a while that Colby’s eyes were _really_ pretty…

“Do you want to go home?” Colby asked. “We can cancel our flight. We don’t have to go anywhere today.”

Sam sniffed. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. His heart was still pounding in his ears. He wanted to do so many things in that moment: cry, yell, scream at whoever the fuck put him in this position in the first place. A full week had passed, and this wasn’t getting any easier. His head _still_ hurt; it wouldn’t go away no matter what he tried. 

His hand tingled when Colby’s thumb rubbed across his knuckles. He’d never done that before, but neither mentioned it.

“Listen to me,” Colby began, tugging Sam’s hand toward him to draw the blond’s gaze, “whatever this is, you can get through it.”

Sam bit his lip. “I don’t think so, Colby. Not this time––”

“ _Yes_ you can. You are _not_ alone in this, whether you tell me what’s going on or not. I’m here. I will _always_ be here, okay?”

Sam sniffed again. “Colby, you have to promise that, when I tell you eventually, you won’t look at me differently.”

Colby frowned. “Of course, why would I––”

“Promise me.”

Colby stared at him. He stared at his best friend, looked him over once, engraved every inch of him into his head. He was still the same, nothing was different. He was still beautiful; those eyes of his were filled with as much passion and emotion as usual. That was still Sam Golbach sitting a few feet away, the man that unknowingly made Colby’s heart race, despite whatever the other wanted to believe.

“I promise.”

They didn’t go home. Sam pushed though, claiming he’d rather be anywhere else _but_ LA that day. He didn’t let go of Colby’s hand much, even after they landed.

Willow would want him to keep going. She wouldn’t want him to get caught up in the Sight, to let it beat him. That wasn’t what she preached. She wanted him to win. She wanted to see him emerge victorious.

So, that’s what he did. For her and for others who couldn’t beat the odds, he decided he’d change the game. He’d win it for them all.


	3. first realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party, the alcohol, the feelings that he didn't think would linger longer than that night…

The roommates agreed: a good party would break Sam out of his funk for sure. It had been awhile since the last one anyways; their mansion had been quiet for too long. Everybody was itching to get plastered and party until the sun came up.

Sam was actually on board with it all. It had been two weeks since the ritual, and he desperately needed something to take the edge off. His XPLR trip was horrifying, though he didn’t mention it. The asylum was filled to the brim with tortured souls. They weren’t strong enough to mess with inanimate objects, so they settled with screaming every time Sam got close. He still heard them in the back of his mind when he closed his eyes at night.

It didn’t take long for the party to take off. Soon enough, their home was flooded with people, packed wall to wall like sardines. There were a few faces Sam recognized, mostly YouTubers like himself. Jake Paul was in the kitchen grabbing two drinks. David Dobrick had made a place on the couch in the living room, surrounded by the rest of the Vlog Squad. Sam had even spotted Elton a few times in passing. He made a note to stop by and catch up later.

Sam was on his own, kind of. The Trap House members split up when the party began taking shape, each finding their own people to talk to, but Sam knew there’d be a spot with Jake. He just had to track him down first.

Music pumping through his veins and rattling his bones felt a hell of a lot better than spirits probing at his brain. He enjoyed zeroing in on party outfits rather than what the fuck was going on inside his head. Not only could he see dead people, but he was also experiencing weird things for his best friend. He still couldn’t make sense of what was happening. That night though, he didn’t care. Sam planned on drowning his thoughts in Four Lokos and vodka.

Slipping through the crowd with a full cup in his hand was easier than it once was, though he was stopped a few times by drunk girls too busy dancing their asses off. During those moments, he had a chance to take a drink and look around. There were people grinding on the kitchen island. Silly string shot through the air, clung to the walls, dangled off cabinet doors. Bodies pressed against every side of him. The air was hot; he was thankful he remembered to put on a short sleeve shirt. You only make the mistake of wearing long sleeves and jeans to a party once.

Sam made it another few feet before he was stopped again. This time when he looked around, he spotted someone recognizable. Two someones actually, Colby and Brennen hanging out in the doorway between the kitchen and the dining room. They were dancing with a pair of gorgeous blondes, who twirled their hair around their fingers and no doubt laughed bubbly that made the men grin. Brennen towered over one and ran his hand up and down her arm with a smirk.

The other girl was pressed against Colby, back to chest. His hands were on her hips, tugging her as close as possible. They were more into it than the other two. Their bodies moved in sync with each other and the music. Her arms raised above her head, and her fingers clasped behind his neck. She tilted her chin back to grin at him.They were enjoying themselves, laughing and singing along.

Colby had been fretting over Sam for the past week and a half, constantly checking in, making sure he remembered to eat and get some sleep. Sam was always appreciative of it, but he never realized until that moment how much he loved possessing all of Colby’s attention.

He never realized a lot of things about his relationship with Colby, like how excited he got when the brunet walked into a room. Sam always figured it was a normal reaction to seeing your best friend, but lately, there was a flutter in his chest and heat in his cheeks whenever Colby was nearby. 

Sam downed the rest of his drink. He pushed through the crowd, ignoring the drunken complaints when he shoved someone too hard or spilled a drink. He just wanted to get into open space again, dammit. The air in the kitchen was suddenly difficult to breathe. Maybe he should escape upstairs for a few minutes, just to take a break. 

He refilled his drink before heading for his room. He focused his fuzzy mind on being extra careful as he climbed the stairs, one hand on the rail and the other around his cup. 

The thing about alcohol was that it made everything blurry and unreliable, not just your head. Sam couldn’t keep a tight grip on anything, no matter how much he stressed in his brain  _ don’t let go _ . It was like a baby trying to pick up something bigger than a pencil; his grip fell slack, and the world blurred as his body swayed backward.

He never left the step, though. While Sam wanted to imagine strong arms wrapping around his waist in a swift save, it was more a steady chest right behind him that prevented him from falling any further. How anyone at the party managed to keep them and Sam upright was entirely questionable, seeing as Sam was probably one of the more sober guests. Still though, the stranger never stumbled. They pressed their fingers into the small of Sam’s back and stepped around him to meet his eye.

Whatever jealousy and rage Sam felt moments earlier disappeared, and that fluffy warmth replaced it. A smile broke onto his face. His eyes lit up.

“Colby!” he cheered. “What’re you doing?”

“You almost fell,” Colby stated. 

“Yeah.” Sam poked his chest. “Thanks for catching me.”

“Where are you going?”

“To my room.”

Even in his drunken state, something clicked in Colby’s head. His eyebrows furrowed. He closed the distance between them, so they didn’t have to yell as loud.

“How do you feel?” he questioned.

Sam didn’t reply right away; he was too taken away by their proximity. Colby’s hand was still pressed into the curl of Sam’s back, pulling him closer while pinning him to the wall. His breath reeked of alcohol, but Sam couldn’t really smell it. His eyes were wide and glossy, yet the blue was as piercing as ever. Sam could stare at them forever.

“Better now that you’re here,” Sam teased with a lopsided grin.

A group of girls clambered up the stairs, leaning on each other for support and laughing loudly when one tripped. Colby shuffled forward, closing the distance between him and Sam to give the girls as much room as possible. He turned his head to watch the women, making sure they made it safely, almost completely forgetting the blond still in his hold.

As selfish as it was, Sam couldn’t stand losing Colby’s attention. After the last week of questioning his reality, Colby was the constant. With every ghost sighting followed a check-in from his best friend. Every panic attack was accompanied with concern and lighthearted attempts to cheer him up. Every bad experience was backed with a good one, one that made Sam’s cheeks burn and palms sweat. He loved it. He  _ craved _ it. He wanted Colby to only care about him, to only see  _ him _ .

Perhaps it was the alcohol conjuring these selfish thoughts. Perhaps when morning hit and the hangover wore off, Sam would be back to his old self with his old feelings for best friend, the kind that didn’t make his heart flutter every time Colby smiled or laughed or literally just walked into the room…

Colby muttered something about catching up later, but it was lost in the noise. He backed away, his touch fell. Sam was instantly colder. Colby turned to walk back downstairs.

Before he could take a step, Sam caught his arm. He called Colby’s name involuntarily. When he turned, Sam realized he didn’t have a plan. He shouldn’t be doing any of this, but he missed the brunet’s touch.

Sam’s hand fell away. He waved Colby off, playing it as a mistake. His gaze averted to the ground. He could feel Colby staring at him for a few seconds longer before he finally retreated. Sam watched him disappear in the mess of people.

Then he continued upstairs to his room, and he didn’t come back down.


	4. first mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of many, I'm sure.

The first advanced ritual Colby attempted was the infamous sleep spell. He found it after clicking one too many interesting looking videos on witchcraft. The evening had started with innocent beginner magic on crystals to Pick A Card videos, and somehow, he ended up on a video called ‘The Out Like a Light Spell.’ 

It didn’t seem that hard. Just touch the temple of someone’s head, whisper _“Quiesco,”_ and boom, your target is down.

In Colby’s defense, he didn’t really believe it would work. He could buy into crystals and candle magic, sure, but being able to knock somebody out with a single word? That was pushing it.

He of course had to try it to truly debunk it. As he headed downstairs to search for food, he considered his options. Aaron would probably ask too many questions. Corey might agree if Colby played it off as a joke, but he’d be suspicious. Jake was his best bet as far as no questions asked.

There was also Sam. He was sitting at the end of the counter, eating cereal and scrolling through his phone. He didn’t look up until after Colby passed the table.

“Morning,” Colby called as he opened a cabinet. There were eyes on him. He took a deep breath knowing _Sam_ was the one staring at his shirtless body and bedhead. 

He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at his best friend. “Like what you see?”

“No,” Sam answered quickly. His eyebrows furrowed as he backtracked, “No, I mean…” He pressed his cheek to his hand and focused on his phone again. He settled with a soft, “You wish.”

_I do wish, buddy. I really do._

Colby smiled. He loved hearing Sam flustered; it was cute. He grabbed a bowl, spoon, and the gallon of milk from the fridge before joining Sam at the table. 

“You better not have eaten all of these,” Colby teased as he grabbed the cereal box.

Sam hummed, eyes never leaving his phone. “Saved just enough for you.”

“Way to make a guy feel special.” He chewed on his lip to force back a smile as he tipped the cereal into his bowl. He was so focused on his breakfast that he didn’t notice the quick glance from Sam’s end.

A silence fell over the pair that didn’t feel right. This wasn’t the first time it’d happened that week, and each time, he felt more and more put off. It wasn’t comfortable. There was something off with one of them, or maybe it was _between_ them. 

Colby’s spoon nearly slipped from his grasp. Sam couldn’t know… could he? Could he have caught on that Colby’s feelings for him weren’t entirely platonic?

“Hey um,” Colby began before he could stop himself, “are we okay?”

Got him. Sam looked up in surprise, wide blue eyes meeting Colby’s immediately, and oh sweet Jesus, this boy was beautiful. Even in the morning with his hair tousled from sleep and light bags under his eyes that actually contradicted the first observation. Although that really concerned the hell out of him, Colby could save that accusation for another time. 

“Yeah?” Sam answered. His tone sounded so innocent and adorable and _what the fuck._ Colby wanted to cuddle him in a blanket and never let him go. “Why wouldn’t we be?”

“I don’t know. I just feel like things have been weird since the party.” He swirled his spoon in his cereal and raised an eyebrow. “Did something happen? You know I don’t remember much of it.”

Sam leaned back. His hands weren’t visible, but Colby knew he was playing with his fingers or something. It’s a nervous habit, has been ever since they met. Colby could see the conflict in Sam’s features too. There was something seriously bothering him.

“Hey, tell me what happened.”

“Nothing happened! It was the normal thing. Corey was in the middle of the dance circle. Aaron was… somewhere. Jake was probably getting shitfaced with Griffin. And you…” Sam shrugged, “you were with Brennen for most of the night dancing with some girls.”

Nonchalant bitterness. Colby raised his chin. “Then why does it feel like something’s off?”

“I don’t know.” Sam chuckled. “It’s probably just me. You and I both know I’m kind of insane these days.”

“You’re not insane, Sam.”

Sam smiled, but he didn’t believe a single word. “Thanks.”

“So _nothing_ happened at the party? C’mon Sammy, you know I’ll kick anybody’s ass.”

Sam’s cheeks flushed red. He stood and grabbed his bowl. “I know,” he laughed. That was genuine; Colby could tell in the way his eyes squinted. 

Colby sighed as Sam headed for the sink. Since he figured that was the end of the conversation, he let his eyes drift around the house. He wondered where he could find Jake.

“Hey Colby?”

His heart fluttered. “Yeah?”

“You know how they say that drunk words are just sober thoughts? You think the same applies to actions?”

“Seriously, you’re freaking me out.”

Sam laughed. “No no, I was just wondering because I think I saw Brennen kissing a guy.”

Colby’s mouth fell open. _“No way—”_

•••••

In hindsight, maybe attempting a spell performed by a guy wearing a black cloak and mask wasn’t the best idea.

The execution was flawless in his opinion. He received consent from Jake (even if it wasn’t sincere because Colby didn’t tell the whole truth), touched Jake’s templed, and recited the magic word exactly as the guy in the video had. It should’ve been perfect.

He couldn’t stop thinking about this as he listened to his Internet friend and kind-of-mentor Margaret lecture him about irresponsible and dangerous magic use. Apparently, there were spells only certain levels of magic could perform. He was barely a level one, and the sleep spell was a three, at least.

“How come a sleep spell is such a high level?” Colby asked. “It’s just like I gave him sleeping pills or something.”

“Yeah, and d’ya know what happens when someone takes too many sleeping pills? _Overdose.”_

Just like that, everything became real. All of it: the magic, the ritual, the still body of his roommate on his bed. Colby’s heart plummeted. 

“But I’m not strong enough to do that,” he reasoned nervously. “I’ve only been practicing for like two months. There’s _no way_ I—” He inhaled a shaky breath.

“No, you’re right. Although you _did_ mess it up, you’re not strong enough to kill him yet.”

_“Yet?!”_

“That being said, I think you were just distracted. It’s a common problem among new witches, but you can’t let it become a habit. The further you go with your practice, the more dangerous and risky spells you’ll encounter. You have to focus all of your energy and attention on your magic. For the sake of yourself and others, distraction is _not_ an option.”

Colby took a few deep breaths. He leaned over Jake to inspect his eyes again. One was shut while the other remained open. The open one had a dilated pupil. It was unnerving and made his skin crawl all over again.

“What made you so distracted anyway?”

His fingers tapped against his phone as he turned away from the bed. “Um—”

A knock on his door cut him off.

“Jake?” It was Sam. “You ready to go?”

Colby inhaled deeply. “Margaret, I’ll call you back.” He pocketed his phone and rushed toward the door just as it started to open.

Sam stumbled back in surprise as Colby slipped into the hallway. His eyes darted between the door that closed too quickly and the nervous looking man in front of him.

“Colby?” he asked.

“Uhh Jake threw up,” Colby lied. “Just now. In his room. Smells bad.”

“What—is he okay? Jake?” Sam tried stepping around Colby.

Colby moved quickly, pressing his back into the door while pushing his fingers against Sam’s chest. He knew Sam would try checking on their roommate; he was so caring, dammit.

“He doesn’t want anyone to see him right now. He’s like, you know, sick and shit.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Now who’s acting weird?”

Colby rolled his eyes. He noticed his hand still firmly pressed against Sam’s chest. He was close enough that Colby could smell the cleanliness of fresh clothes. 

“Where were you guys going anyways?” he asked quietly.

Sam’s face softened. He shifted away, and Colby’s fingers almost curled around his t-shirt to yank him back into his arms. But he didn’t, couldn’t, of course. That would be weird. They’d done a lot of things in their relationship that others probably viewed as weird, but that would _actually_ be weird.

“The gym.”

“Oh… didn’t know that…”

“Do you want to go with me instead?”

Hopeful. Warm smile, bright eyes, Colby hadn’t seen him that genuine in weeks. The sight made his heart swell. _Yes_ , he almost said. _Of course. Anything for you_.

But Sam was the reason they were even in this predicament. He was the distraction, the invader that kept butting into _every single one of his thoughts_. “I can’t. I have to stay here with Jake.”

Except that wasn’t really true, and they both knew it. Sam was just as skilled at reading Colby as Colby was at reading him.

Sam didn’t question it though. He nodded slowly and shrugged. “Yeah, okay. I’ll see you later then.”

Colby reached for his hand in vain. Sam was already heading for the stairs. 

•••••

Margaret instructed Colby through Jake’s recovery. It was just as simple as the sleep spell. Same actions, though this one ended with “ _expergisci_ ” instead.

Jake was groggy and confused when he woke up, but at least he _woke up._ Colby could breathe easier.

“That could’ve gone worse,” Margaret stated later that evening. She was staring at him through the computer screen on a Skype call about to reach thirty minutes. Margaret was a year older than him. She had a narrow face with black hair that cut off at her shoulders and blunt bangs across her forehead. She fit his mental image of a witch: circular framed glasses, small tattoos along her arms, and moon jewelry. Lots of moon jewelry.

“No kidding,” Colby breathed. He slouched in his office chair and ran a hand through his hair. “I didn’t think magic like that actually existed. I thought it was all crystals and meditation.”

Margaret smirked. “There is so much more to magic than the civilian world knows about. You can _control the elements_ if you practice enough. Anything is possible in witchcraft… if you want to keep going.”

Colby didn’t respond, so she continued, “Everybody has that one bad experience in the beginning that makes them question whether they should keep going. Mistakes are going to be made, some worse than others. You can’t avoid them no matter how much you practice. That’s part of it. Don’t let this hold you back though. Your friend is safe. Everything’s okay. _Keep going.”_

He pressed his lips into a smile. “You can really be inspiring sometimes.”

Margaret snorted. “You must be rubbing off on me.”

“I think I need some time to think things over. Today’s been stressful; I’m kind of shaken up.”

She nodded. “Hey, I get it. I had to lay low after my First Mistake as well. I was at my ex’s gathering my things after our nasty breakup and I…” she sucked in a breath, “I froze his entire apartment.”

Colby’s jaw dropped. “You _what?!”_

She tried holding back a smile. “I was overrun with emotion and kept thinking how coldhearted he was, and then suddenly, I was in a glacier. It took me all day to reverse the spell, and actually, a guy from my philosophy class was the one who helped me. Two years later, he’s my fiancé.”

Colby snickered. “That’ll be quite the story for your kids.”

Somebody knocked on his door. He smiled and waved into the camera. “I have to go, thanks again Margaret!”

“Anytime. Bye Colby!”

Sam stood in the hall with his arms crossed when Colby opened the door. He wasn’t pleased.

“So, Jake doesn’t remember anything about today.”

“I told you he was sick.”

“His room is clean. There wasn’t even a smell in there.”

He sighed. _Busted._

“Colby, what’s going on? Talk to me. Why’re you lying?”

“Talk to you,” Colby scoffed. “That’s some bullshit. What makes you think you can come over here and interrogate me when _you_ walk around keeping secrets and pretending like everything’s okay when it’s clearly not?!”

Sam’s fists clenched at his sides. He looked like he wanted to say something, like it was on the tip of his tongue, but he remained silent.

“Remember when we told each other everything? What happened to that?”

Sam inhaled deeply. He spoke carefully, trying to control the shake in his voice, “I’m not ready to tell you yet.”

That triggered some guilt Colby wasn’t expecting. He considered once that whatever Sam was keeping hidden was actually traumatizing, and that’s why he hadn’t told anyone yet. Colby didn’t realize until that moment that his need to know everything going on overshadowed the idea that Sam was really hurting. 

“But you’re right,” Sam sighed, “I’m not in any position to question you like that when I’m not talking either.”

Colby shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I’m acting sketchy, we both know it. I can’t really,” he glanced around, hesitated, “tell you why right now, but I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

Sam chewed on his lip. “I guess these just have to be our secrets for a while, huh?” He raised his pinkie. “Promise that when I tell you, you’ll tell me?”

Colby nodded. He hooked his finger around Sam’s. “Promise.”

Sam hesitantly turned and disappeared into his room. His door shut quietly behind him.

Colby stared across the hall. He wished more than anything that he could follow Sam and they could talk, really talk things out. He wanted to know what was going on, not just because this was the first secret Sam had ever kept from him (even though that alone was eating at him), but because Sam was struggling with _something_. Something serious and scary, and Colby wanted to kick its ass. He wanted to make it regret ever messing with his best friend.

For now though, he'd have to sit back and wait. He'd have to be patient. He felt a little better knowing Sam planned on telling him… eventually. That was better than not at all. 

He spent the rest of the night in his room, listening to music and thinking things over.

The next morning, he was ready to continue practicing. He needed something to pass the time and keep his mind off of Sam, and wouldn't you know it, magic was the perfect distraction.


	5. first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is hot… sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not great at writing kissing scenes sooooo i apologize in advance

Sam liked Colby. Sam _liked_ Colby. Sam liked a person _of the same gender_. Sam was _gay_.

It was a difficult thing to fully process, but once he accepted it, things were different. He was different. Whether or not it was good was still in the air. His heart beat a little faster at the realization, probably from nerves, but could he be anxious about having a crush on his best friend or having a crush on a guy in general?

They were out to eat one day with Elton and Corey. The man waiting on them was a cute younger guy around Sam’s age with beautiful eyes that rivalled Colby’s. His gaze kept falling back to Sam. Sometimes he’d wink, sometimes he’d smile sweeter at him than the others.

When he retreated to the kitchen, Sam snuck a peek at Colby across the table. As selfish as it seemed, a part of him hoped Colby felt as jealous as he had at the party. Even just a little bit. 

Colby’s eyes followed the stranger until he disappeared around a corner. Then his gaze met Sam’s briefly before he cleared his throat and turned to Elton.

“So,” he began with a forced smile, “where are we going?” He stirred his straw aimlessly around his drink.

Elton grinned. “Australia!”

It was finally time for another TFIL trip, the finale according to Elton. The original four were getting back together to spend a week down under. It’d been too long since their last adventure. They were all giddy with excitement, really. Though, if the waiter would stop making eyes at Sam, Colby might show his enthusiasm better.

“Hell yeah!” Corey cheered.

They discussed the trip further, though Elton didn’t give away much besides the dates and a few hints. The topic was pretty much finished when their food arrived. Sam received his first. The waiter skillfully placed his fish down with one hand along with a few napkins. One of the napkins had something scribbled across it.

Sam’s cheeks flushed when he realized.

Colby raised his chin, pretending to look at Sam’s food but really craning his neck to read the note. But it wasn’t exactly a note. It was a number. He lifted an eyebrow.

“That looks good,” he commented, drawing Sam’s attention.

“You want to try it?”

Colby glanced at the waiter serving the rest of the food. Then he grabbed his spoon, leaned over the table, and scooped some rice and chicken. Just as he leaned back in his seat, his meal was placed in front of him.

Sam stole a piece of steak from Colby’s plate. He grinned and popped it in his mouth. “It’s only fair.”

Colby’s smile was fond, but it morphed into smug as he met the waiter’s eye behind Sam. The man scowled in return.

Sam shovelled food in his mouth and pretended to be oblivious to everything. Colby was acting… nah, he couldn’t be jealous. Right? The idea filled his stomach with butterflies though. He rested his chin in his hand. Hopefully between the lighting and his ducked head, nobody would notice the red tint in his face.

Dinner finished too soon. Their waiter was beginning to make his rounds again, picking up empty dishes and hanging out the checks. Elton generously agreed to pay for everyone. As he fished out his card, the man stepped around the table to grab Sam’s plate. He was the only one finished apparently.

“How’d you like it babe?” he asked as he reached for the plate. He unnecessarily grabbed the middle instead of the edge and smirked at Sam as he did it.

Up until then, the quick gestures had gone unnoticed by the other side of the table, but everybody heard the pet name. Sam pressed his lips together. Years of constantly being filmed and watched taught him how to keep a neutral face in situations where somebody was looking for a reaction. The hardest part was refraining from looking at Colby not because of his crush, but because it was pure habit. Colby accompanied him for most, if not every social outing he attended. They were always near each other too. When something weird or unexpected happened, specifically to him, he always looked to Colby to see if he felt as weirded out or shared Sam’s thoughts or even just for comfort. Sam developed the habit back in high school, and it was as strong as ever.

Sam was uncomfortable, to say the least. Sure the guy was hot, but he’d never been hit on by a guy before. Like actually hit on, not just jokes from his friends. It reality it wasn’t any different from a girl flirting, but he was still getting used to the whole gay thing.

“I thought my steak was a little dry,” Colby admitted. He grinned when the waiter turned to him, like he’d just bested his opponent. 

Sam slumped in his seat. He looked at Colby finally, and it was perfect timing because Colby’s gaze was just flickering to him. They shared only a look, no words, and understood each other perfectly. Colby nodded and played it off as a response to the waiter’s question.

When they were alone, Corey nudged his elbow at Sam’s arm. “Yo Sam, I think that guy had the hots for you.” He and Elton shared a laugh.

“Uh, who wouldn’t?” Sam joked. They cracked up laughing except for Colby, who was more interested in something on his phone. Only Sam noticed.

As Elton and Corey struck up their own conversation, Sam pulled out his phone as well. He needed a distraction. After that show, he was even less sure of Colby’s jealousy. Maybe he was just protective. He noticed Sam was uncomfortable and swooped in to save him. That was probably it, a best friend being a best friend.

“Well boys get ready,” Elton said as they headed for the door, “we leave at the end of the month!”

Colby grinned. “Fuck yes.”

“Can’t wait Uncle Elton,” Corey teased.

They were in the lobby when Sam announced, “Hey, I’m gonna run to the restroom.” He turned to Corey. “You better not leave me.”

He hadn’t even taken a step when Corey loudly whispered to Colby, “Hurry, let’s go before he gets back!”

Sam chuckled. He walked slowly and listened with amusement to his friend’s scheme to abandon him.

“He’ll have to call an Uber,” Colby snickered.

“Or maybe his _boyfriend_ can give him a ride.”

Sam and Colby unknowingly scrunched their noses in disdain. Sam was out of earshot by then, so he didn’t hear the change in Colby’s tone when he scoffed and muttered a short, “Yeah.”

A few minutes later, he headed for the door once more. Corey and Colby were already outside in the car Sam hoped was still in its parking spot. He wouldn’t put it past either of them to move to a different location to sell the joke further.

Their waiter was gathering dishes when Sam reached the table. He smiled politely as he started to slip pass. A grip caught his wrist and pulled him back.

“Babe,” the man began with a sigh, “I love making my boyfriend jealous too, but sometimes just talking to him is more effective.”

Sam’s cheeks flushed. He shifted back and laughed sheepishly. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

The guy’s eyebrows raised. “Could’ve fooled me. If looks could kill, I would’ve been dead when I gave you my number.” He chuckled.

“No… he’s my best friend. He was just being protective.”

He hummed. “Whatever you say, babe.”

Corey’s car shook with music. He was nodding his head to the beat and scrolling through his phone. Colby sat next to him, elbow in the window, chin on his hand, and gaze settled on the busy street beside him.

“That took forever,” Corey said as he turned down the music. He teased, “Did your boyfriend want to talk?”

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, actually. He thought Colby and I were dating.”

“What?” Colby laughed. “Why? We weren’t even—the fuck tipped him off?”

“He said you were acting jealous.”

Corey's eyebrows raised silently. He glanced at Colby.

Colby scoffed. He looked like he wanted to say something, but it never came. He shook his head in disbelief and finally muttered, “That’s stupid.”

Once home, the trio split up. Corey joined Jake and Aaron in the game room while Sam and Colby walked upstairs. They separated at the end of the hall to disappear in their own rooms.

Sam shut his door and climbed on his bed. He hugged a pillow to his chest and scanned the space. The shadows were still there, clumped at the other end of his room where he always left them. They liked his closet. He inhaled deeply.

“Hey I meant to ask you,” Colby began as he barged into the room, “are you okay with taking a trip right now?”

Sam looked to Colby, though he couldn’t help glancing back at his closet a few times. “What do you mean?”

Colby watched him. “Well… I didn’t know if you’d be up for traveling with whatever… _that_ is.”

He cheeks reddened when he realized he was caught. “No, I’m okay. I’ve been fine with every XPLR trip so far.”

“Yeah, and you always look freaked out when you think I don’t notice.” Colby sat next to him.

Sam chewed on his lip. “I think I’m being haunted.”

“Huh?”

“I still don’t know what happened during that last ritual, but I’ve felt like I’m being watched since then.”

He waited anxiously for Colby’s response. If he didn’t believe this, how would he ever believe the real truth?

“Why do you think you’re being haunted?”

“I just…” Sam glanced to his close again, “I _feel_ like there are shadows everywhere.”

“Right now?”

He nodded. His voice dropped to a whisper, “In the closet.”

Colby’s eyes scrutinized him. They swept over every inch of his face, searching for the truth.

“You don’t believe me,” Sam sighed.

“I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t say anything.”

“Look, I know you were shaken up after Queen Mary. Maybe you’re still…”

Sam huffed. His chin fell forward so Colby couldn’t see the disappointment on his face. He played with his fingers. 

“Yeah, maybe. You know, I’m pretty tired. I think a nap sounds great right now.”

Colby sighed deeply. “Yeah, I guess it does.” He rose from the bed and headed for the door. He glanced over his shoulder and added, “Hope you feel better when you wake up.”

Sam scoffed. He bit hard on his lip and shook his head. He was tired hearing that, 'Feel better bro.' 'You’ll be back to normal tomorrow!' After a month of piercing migraines and seeing dead people everywhere he turned, he personally felt like he was actually getting better. He woke up that morning without a headache. _Without a headache!_ For the first time in a month, his skull wasn’t melting! He could still see things, but at least he wasn’t in pain. He did feel better, but he wasn’t ‘back to normal.’ If people would stop telling him stuff like that, maybe he’d be closer to accepting it.

He held Colby’s gaze. “I feel fine now.”

Firm. Confident. No room to argue. He still looked exhausted, but it was a different attitude from last month. It took them both by surprise.

Colby nodded slowly. “Whatever you say.”

•••••

They ran into each other a few hours later. Colby was going downstairs to wait for Brennen and Sam was looking for food. They met in the hall outside their rooms and stopped short.

“Hey,” Sam said, “where are you going?”

“To a party with Brennen.”

“Oh…” More partying with more alcohol and more girls around to grind against Colby— “Be safe.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Colby started to walk away, and then Sam acted without thinking. He blurted faster than his brain could process, “I was jealous of the girl at the party.”

He turned in surprise. “What?”

Sam couldn’t believe he just said that, but fuck, it happened. There was no going back now.

They stepped into Colby’s room. Well, it was more Sam pulled Colby into his room when he heard Corey coming up the stairs.

Sam was glued to the door after he’d pushed it shut. Was this really happening? Were they actually going to talk about this? Now? When he didn’t even have a chance to prepare for what would happen if things went wrong?

“Sam,” Colby spoke softly, “talk to me.”

Inhale, exhale. Sam turned and pressed his back into the door. 

“Something did happen at the party. I was hoping I’d drank enough to forget it, but I honestly can’t get it out of my head. I saw you and Brennen dancing with some girls, and… and I hated seeing her all over you.”

Colby frowned. “Why would you—”

“For the same reason you were jealous at the restaurant today… I hope.”

Silence. Colby stared in shock. Sam shifted his weight and pulled at his sleeves. 

“Say something,” Sam begged. “I’m freaking the fuck out right now.”

Colby moved forward slowly. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion and hesitation and a whole mess of other emotions. 

The distance between them disappeared quick enough to take Sam’s breath away. In the blink of an eye, he was trapped against the door, a hand pressed into the curve of his back.

Then they kissed. At first, it was as simple as that. Their lips brushed together in gentle hesitance, like it was a dream. They were too shocked to process it.

Colby pulled away first. “Sam,” he whispered. He kissed him again. “Sammy, I think I’ve been crushing on you since freshman year.”

“You think?” Sam chuckled.

“I knew there was some reason I kept you around.”

Sam grinned. He cupped Colby’s cheeks and worked his way to his hair where his fingers tangled in brown. He tugged Colby into him against, connecting their lips once more in a kiss that lasted longer than the last.

The hesitation and soft touches faded as their contact deepened. Their actions became more passionate, more ravenous. Fingers in hair, teeth tugging at lips, nails dragging across skin.

“Fuck, I’ve wanted to kiss you for years,” Sam realized. In the back of his mind, he always wondered what it would be like. He pushed the thought away every time. God, he should’ve acted sooner.

Their foreheads pressed together as they caught their breath.

Then there was a knock at the door.

“Yo Colby,” Brennen called.

They stared with wide eyes for only a second before there was another knock. Sam’s hands balled into fists around Colby’s shirt.

“You in there man?”

“What do we do?” Sam whispered.

Colby pulled him away from the door. “Stay over here—” He paused when he noticed Sam’s lips, red and swollen. He huffed and smirked. “Fuck, you’re hot Sammy.”

Sam grinned. He kissed Colby’s cheek. “I know.”

Colby only opened his door enough for him to poke his head outside. “Hey uh, I can’t go tonight. Something came up.”

Brennen looked him over and laughed. “Yeah, I can see that. Nice sex hair, bro.”

Colby flattened the sides of his head. “It’s not sex hair.”

“Sure it isn’t. Hey, it’s all good. I understand.” Brennen lowered his voice and leaned forward, so only Colby could hear, “Hope she’s a good lay.”

Colby shook his head. “ _Goodbye_ Brennen.”

“Later bro.”

He listened to Brennen’s footsteps echo down the stairs before shutting his door. 

“What’re they going to do without a Brolby experience tonight?” Sam teased.

“They’ll survive.” Colby wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and pulled him close. “Right now I’m only worried about the Solby experience.”

They kissed again, again, again, for the rest of the night.


	6. first reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Australia trip kicks off, and Sam finally tells his secret.

**Stop #1: The Shark Tank**

The first full day in Australia began with pots and pans beating against each other throughout the RV. Weaved into the rattling noise was Elton’s hysteric giggle that the others would surely hear in their nightmares later.

Poor Corey laid at the same level as Elton, so he endured the loudest end of the prank. He glared at his friend with jetlagged bags hanging from his eyes. Any insults or protests he tried getting across were drowned out by the piercing clangs of metal.

Colby groaned loudly, hoping that Elton would stop when he realized everybody was awake. He had chosen the outer edge of their shared loft since he was the bigger of the two, so unless close enough, nobody else could see the blond curled into his side as they slept.

Sam nuzzled his face against Colby’s chest while pressing his hand to his exposed ear. He squeezed his eyes shut, longing for a few extra minutes of sleep. The noise beneath made it almost impossible to think about anything else, but then gentle fingers combed through his hair, and he relaxed a bit.

“Rise and shine boys!” Elton exclaimed when he finally lowered his weapons. “Today’s our first day in Australia!”

“I thought yesterday was the first,” Corey whined.

“First _full_ day. C’mon, get up. We have to be at the place in an hour, so we’re eating on the way.”

Nobody really moved at first, but then Elton got behind the wheel and cranked up the volume for ‘motivation.’ Then slowly, one by one, they were on their feet.

Sam kissed Colby as he rose from the mattress. It caught Colby by such surprise that he fell back to his pillow without breaking the kiss. He rolled onto his side while Sam’s fingers curled in his hair. It was all passion and risk, but they had to make it last. With their relationship still new and unknown, it would be their last kiss until they returned that evening.

They already had a talent for being stealthy, but this trip turned them into practically ninjas. They couldn’t stop touching each other; it was literally impossible, but they were never caught.

When they sat down to eat breakfast, Sam subconsciously scooted closer to Colby until their knees touched. 

Outside the aquarium, as Sam shivered because he stupidly forgot to bring a coat, Colby teased him with an elbow nudge to his side. Sam glared playfully, but when a gaze held too long, his fake annoyance crumbled into a grin.

They _did_ ignore each other the best they could in the wetsuits because, you know, _everything_ was on display if looked close enough.

They sat in a booth at dinner later, and Colby kept his hand on Sam’s thigh. Every time their young, male waiter came over, his fingers pressed into Sam’s skin. It left Sam flustered and kind of obvious, but Colby refused a repeat of last time.

Their day passed quickly, but it dragged on at the same time. It was fun—they swam with sharks! But if they had a dollar for every time combined that they wanted to kiss or hold hands, they could pay for the next TFIL trip.

“What’re we doing tomorrow Uncle Elton?” Colby questioned as he climbed to the loft. He paused on the back of the booth seat to look back at Elton.

“Dunno, that’s your filming day,” Elton answered with a shrug.

“Abandoned news station!” Sam cheered. He was already in bed, scrolling through Twitter for the last time that night.

“Breaking the law!” Corey continued.

“Woo!” Colby added. He crawled into the loft and flopped onto his pillow next to Sam.

The RV’s lights flickered out. Cell phones were silenced and put on charge. The four men settled down after a long, exciting day.

Colby wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him to his chest. He whispered a soft goodnight in his ear, and the pair drifted to sleep.

**Stop #2: Abandoned News Station**

Sam knew this trip wouldn’t be easy, but he didn’t think it’d get complicated so quickly.

‘ _I see dead people’_ was painted across two different walls. It caught him by surprise at first, and he even laughed, albeit sheepishly. Of all the times he could’ve related to graffiti, it was about his terrifying new ability?

Corey chuckled. “Why is that funny? Do you see dead people, Sam?”

Elton and Colby were now staring at him. The camera was almost aimed in his direction too. Sam shifted his weight.

“Uh… yeah, every time that I close my eyes.” He forced a laugh to sell his joke, and his friends believed it thankfully. They moved on to the next room. Sam sighed with relief and hurried to catch up to Colby.

The next room they approached filled him with dread. He spotted clothes just outside of a rusty metal door with chilling words spray painted across it. They were new, barely touched by the elements. His stomach rolled.

Colby pushed the door open hesitantly. He muttered, questioning whether they should take a look or not.

Sam inched forward. He searched past Colby for anything off that the others couldn’t see. He didn’t want to imagine what kind of people he could face in there. Disembodied body parts, gashes across skin, permanent bruises that would never heal. Hearing about it on the news was sickening enough.

He didn’t see any of that, though. When he pushed the door open further and followed Colby a few inches into the room, he didn’t see any people. There was a single window in the corner half covered in cloth, so light was scarce. There were a lot of areas shrouded in shadows, and those were the most chilling parts.

Dozens of pairs of eyes floated in darkness. They were everywhere, lurking in the darkest corners of the room and watching their every move. They looked like bats in a cave.

“Colby,” Sam whispered as he caught his wrist, “I don’t think we should go in there.”

Colby frowned. “Why not?”

His blood rushed in his ears. They didn’t want them there; he knew it in his bones. They were trying to push them out. The eyes shifted closer. Sam’s throat closed, and he coughed.

“I’m just getting a bad feeling about that room.” 

“Me too,” Corey agreed.

“Corey gets a bad feeling about everything though,” Elton reasoned with a laugh.

Colby chewed on his lip. He stared at Sam for a few minutes before he nodded and stepped away.

“Okay,” he decided. He turned to the others and shrugged. “We’re probably not missing much anyway.”

Elton and Corey lead the way back into an open room. Colby watched them leave, then he grabbed Sam’s hand.

“You okay?” he asked softly.

Sam nodded slowly. Something hissed behind him, and he tugged Colby forward. “Let’s catch up.”

**Stop #4: Abandoned Elderly Hospital**

Ever since Sam obtained the Sight, he stressed over how he’d tell Colby; _if_ he’d tell Colby. That was always the plan, to one day be comfortable and confident enough to finally let his best friend in on his greatest secret, but in the back of his mind, he wondered if he’d ever be ready. He wondered if he’d ever be prepared for the reaction, the truth, the aftermath.

Colby was chasing him, calling his name in a panic as they abandoned their group and disappeared down a dark hallway. 

“Sam!” he shouted. “Sam, what the hell—slow down!”

The exit… where was the fucking exit? Sam stumbled to a stop in the center of a corridor. Colby was somewhere behind, closing in but not fast enough. Sam pressed his hands to his knees and leaned over to catch his breath. His flashlight slipped from his grasp, bounced across the concrete, and rolled to a stop by his foot.

In the light, he could see somebody approach. A pair of bare feet stopped inches from his own; they were pale and covered in black spots. Next to the stranger stood a set of shoes, ragged and full of holes. His eyes darted. Everywhere he turned, there were more people closing in. Fuck, fuck.

“Sam!” Colby yelled. Floorboards creaked, and his ragged breath filled the room. “Fuck, I shouldn’t be this out of breath. Hey, what the hell happened? Are you okay?”

Slowly, Sam straightened his back and searched the room. His grip tightened around his flashlight because with the shaking in his arms, he’d lose it again if he wasn’t careful.

“Colby,” he called quietly, “where’s the exit?” Sam shuffled back cautiously. They watched his every move with vacant eyes sunk into their heads. The skin around their mouths and cheekbones sagged with age. Another minute in the light, and they might just melt away all together.

“It’s, uh—” Colby muttered as he searched for the answer. Confusion was clear in his voice. Sam really hoped he saved his questions until they were outside.

The spirits allowed Sam only a few feet of freedom before they started to follow. Fuck, what was he supposed to do? There were _hundreds._ The hospital overflowed with lost souls. A cold chill ran down his spine, and he spun around. The light fell through a tall woman with short gray hair and bald spots. She glowered at him.

Sam stumbled back. “Colby—!” He couldn’t see past the ghosts. They weren’t all transparent like he was used to. Some of them were as whole as the living themselves.

“It’s over here!” Colby called. He raced back to the room. “Sam, it–it’s down this hallway. C’mon.”

His voice was close… and yet still so far.

“ _You’re not going anywhere_ ,” a man hissed in his ear. 

Sam scrambled to his left and quickly switched his flashlight in that direction. He couldn’t figure out who said it; they were all staring.

“Colby, I can’t—” He held his free hand out inches from his hip; that was as far as he could manage before he touched a spirit. “I can’t see you!”

“You what?”

“ _Get out of here_ ,” a man spat.

“ _Shouldn’t be here!_ ” another growled.

“ _Leave us alone!_ ” a woman shouted.

“ _Fuckin’ bastards!_ ”

“ _Go away!_ ”

Somebody grabbed his hand, and out of instinct, Sam pulled away immediately. He’d been touched once or twice before. Nothing major, a poke in the arm or fingers on his shoulder. Each time was as shocking as the last. As he turned to confront the person, his heart leapt to his throat.

Colby was there, inches away, standing almost in the middle of a hateful woman who disappeared as soon as Sam shone his light at them. He grabbed Sam’s hand away, and his grip tightened like he prepared for him to pull away again.

“Colby,” Sam breathed. He opened his mouth to say something—to lie, to explain, he wasn’t sure—but Colby didn’t wait for a response before dragging him out of the room. Sam shuddered as they broke through the icy wall.

Their insults and protests didn’t fade like he’d hoped. Instead they followed, chased after them like bloodhounds. They reached and touched him, fingers barely brushing his arms in the haste to escape. Sam kept his gaze on his feet. He focused on not tripping in the dark instead of the screaming in his ear.

Australia’s muggy evening air was the first breath after falling too deep in the ocean. Sam looked up when they crossed through the doorway, and instantly, the heaviness weighing on his shoulders disappeared. They were in the caged area just outside the side door where they’d been only twenty minutes earlier, but it felt like hours.

They were safe, but Sam wanted to get further. He wanted to be in open air and far, far away from this cursed land.

Colby yanked him away from the gate before Sam could get outside. He shifted, so he stood between Sam and the exit.

“What the hell Sam?” he yelled. “Was that supposed to be a joke? A prank?”

“No!” Sam ran a hand through his hair. “No Colby, I—” He stumbled on his words. Was this it? Moment of truth? The big reveal? Was he really about to tell Colby everything?

“I… I can see ghosts.” Sam’s hand slowly slipped from Colby’s grasp. “It happened after that ritual a few months ago. I still don’t really know what happened,” he shook his head, “but when I woke up the next day, I could hear and see things I couldn’t before. Like… we’ve _actually_ haunted our house with something. Or maybe I did, since it hangs out in my room. And every place we’ve been to since then, the abandoned asylum, the haunted school… even the fucking news station was haunted. I’ve seen shit in every place.”

Colby stared. His eyebrows were furrowed, and Sam could see the gears turning as he tried figuring this out.

"What the _fuck—_ "

"I know how crazy it sounds, okay? _I know._ But it's true."

"Yeah, right—"

“Remember when you said you wouldn’t look at me differently after I told you?” Sam reminded. “You promised.”

That snapped Colby out of his trance. His face softened, and he took a deep breath.

“I’m not… not looking at you any different, Sam. Can you prove it, though?"

Sam sighed. After a moment, he nodded.

“I can try,” he muttered. 

His eyes flickered to the doorway. The same hateful entities who hurled insults and threats huddled in the door and watched the pair like hawks. He _really_ didn’t want to go back in there.

“There are about ten old people standing in the doorway right now,” Sam described slowly. He wrung his hands. “They don’t like us here. When the Actual Boys said there were thousands of bodies buried here, they weren’t kidding.” He shuffled closer and lowered his voice, “They’re everywhere, Colby.”

“So you’re psychic?”

Sam shook his head. “It’s called the demonic Sight. It’s,” he gnawed on his lip, “it’s a punishment. I think I… I think I poked the bear too much.”

Colby frowned and shifted away from Sam. “The _demonic—_ you realize this is like impossible, right? It’s literally the plot of the Sixth Sense.”

He chuckled despite himself. “Yeah, something like that.” His mouth dried when Colby moved away. He pretended to not notice.

For a long moment, Colby stared. He searched Sam’s face for tells. He waited for a grin, a laugh, a ‘gotcha’ because this wasn’t… this couldn’t be real.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Sam mumbled. He averted his eyes.

“Like what?”

“Like you’re trying to figure out if I’m crazy or not. I don’t need that from you too.”

Colby frowned. “What do you mean?” Then with tense shoulders, “Has somebody said that to you?”

“No! Nobody else knows about this. I mean I’ve already questioned my sanity enough, and I’m still doing it. I don’t think I could handle it if you did it too.”

Colby shook his head. “I don’t think you’re insane, Sam."

"Yeah, right."

"I don't," he swore firmly. "This is a lot to process, but,” he grabbed Sam’s hands, “I don’t think you’re insane.”

Sam squeezed his hands. If he didn't hold on tight enough, they might slip away.

“Guys?” Elton called nearby.

Colby spun around right when the rest of their group exited the hospital. He inched closer to Sam as he prepared an excuse in his head.

The Actual Boys stayed behind while Elton walked over. He spoke softly, and his eyes jumped from one man to the other. “Hey, you guys okay?”

“We’re good,” Colby answered. “Sam got freaked by something, but he’s okay.”

Sam nodded when Elton looked at him. 

“Okay… well, I think we’re all ready to leave now. Let’s get back to the car.”

Sam and Colby led the group back into the forest. When they were a few yards from the hospital, a door slammed shut. The five men froze in their spots and turned toward the noise.

“Did that door just—”

“That door just slammed!”

Colby stared at Sam with wide eyes. Sam smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Nervously laughing, the group hurried back to safety.

•••••

Elton didn’t ask what happened when they returned to the RV. He explained everything to Corey, who also generously didn’t burden the younger men with questions. They could tell whatever happened spooked them or at least Sam, who didn’t say anything for the rest of the night except for a soft goodnight after he was already laying in bed.

Elton caught Colby just before lights out. He pulled him to the back of the RV and asked quietly, “Is he okay?”

Colby nodded. “Yeah. Like I said, he just got spooked.”

“Hm, okay. Just making sure. Night dude.”

Sam played on his phone while Colby climbed in bed. It was a strategy game, and he was in the middle of a battle when Colby’s hand sneaked around his own and blindly tapped the screen. Three of Sam’s ships sank, and his people died.

With a huff, Sam rolled onto his back. “You killed me,” he whined quietly.

“Mm, sorry.” Colby grinned and kissed his forehead. Sam reached for his phone, and Colby snatched it away. “You need to _sleep_ , babe. We’re probably jumping off a building or something crazy tomorrow.”

Sam sighed. “I know, I’m just… we’re okay, right? We’re good, _you’re_ good?”

Colby brushed Sam’s bangs to the side. When he spoke, Sam could hear the smile in his voice, “Yeah, I’m good. Everything's good.”

In the darkness, Sam couldn’t see the uncertainty in Colby’s face. He couldn’t see the hesitation as Colby spoke. He could only hear the lies, or rather half-truths that were believable enough to settle his fears.

Sam fell asleep first, peaceful with his hand resting atop Colby’s.

Colby lay awake for a little while longer and stroked his fingers through Sam’s hair. His mind had him in a trance. There were so, so many thoughts and ideas swirling around his head now. 

Eventually he fell asleep. He didn’t feel as peaceful as Sam, and the doubts weren’t settled, but at least he knew one thing for sure: he believed Sam. At least, he believed that Sam believed this was real. 

He had to. He had to at least give him a chance if Sam was ever going to do the same for him.


	7. first protection sigil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, another reveal. Also, Colby *really* believes Sam now.

Margaret warned him this would happen.

“Colby.”

The seriousness in Elton’s voice drew the attention of Colby and Corey. They stopped what they were doing, and an uneasy silence fell over the RV.

“Yeah?” Colby asked. He stood at the head of Corey’s bed, waiting on Sam to get to bed so he could follow.

Elton was brushing his teeth at the sink while Sam used the restroom. He pointed at Colby with his toothbrush.

“What’s on your arm?”

Sam stepped out then, and he looked over his friends in confusion. “What happened?”

Corey twisted on his bed to get a look at Colby’s arm. He gasped. “Dude!” He pointed frantically to Colby’s forearm. “Did you get that tonight?!”

Colby moved to the light. He held his arm out for Elton and Sam to investigate while he tried figuring out what could’ve happened. Just beneath his wrist were three scratches side by side. They were still red and irritated.

Sam tentatively ran his thumb around the outer edges of the scratches. “Does it hurt?”

Colby hissed and jerked his arm away. “Shit, yeah.”

“Dude, you got three scratches!” Corey cried. “And we just visited a haunted orphanage!!”

“Doesn’t that mean, like…” Sam frowned. “Isn’t that demonic or something?”

“It’s extremely demonic!!” Corey exclaimed. “Bro, after everything that happened, and then you get three scratches…” He shook his head in disbelief.

Colby gnawed on his lip as he stared at the injury. “Fuck,” he muttered. Of course they’d come for him… she _told_ him they’d come for him!

“ _New witches are a beacon for spirits because they have untamed magic. You have to protect yourself if you visit any haunted sights while you’re down there._ ”

He foolishly took Margaret’s advice with a grain of salt because, well, until yesterday, he didn’t really believe too heavily in ghosts! Even after Sam’s confession, he wasn’t _completely_ on board. 

Since he was technically a witch, he rationalized Sam’s situation as psychic abilities awakening. That made sense, right? Psychics can see ghosts? Some of them?

“Are you okay?” Sam asked. He met Colby’s eye, and there were so many more emotions in that one shared look than either of their friends realized.

Colby nodded. “Yeah, fine. Can we just go to bed?”

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah…”

When the RV finally settled down, Colby rolled onto his side and glanced around the vehicle. He didn’t like having his back to the outside that night. Things didn’t feel right. With the dim street light outside, he could just make out Elton and Corey below as well as the furniture. He could see everything he needed to. 

In the silence, his name whispered from behind was startling.

A soft hand touched his back, and he shuddered. Fingers traced the X between his shoulder blades before dragging up his neck and combing through his hair. It was soothing. He relaxed.

“Babe,” Sam called softly. 

Colby sighed deeply. He rolled over until he lay face to face with his boyfriend, though he couldn’t see much in their dark loft.

“Did you…” Colby found his hand and intertwined their fingers. “Did you, uh, see anything tonight?”

Sam’s hand trapped Colby’s on the mattress, but they weren’t close enough. He pushed forward until their knees touched.

“Yeah,” he answered quietly. “There were a ton of boys. They kept staying around us, probably because of me.”

Colby heard the annoyance in his voice. He shook his head. “No, I don’t think so.”

Sam hummed. “You sound pretty confident in that.”

“They were drawn to me.”

Sam didn’t respond, and Colby could picture the confusion settling in.

“You?”

“Remember our other promise? I would tell my secret when you told yours?”

Sam propped himself on his elbow. He reached behind him to grab his phone, then he unlocked it and laid it between them. The light was dim but enough to see each other.

“Tell me.”

Colby pulled his lower lip between his teeth. He tapped the bed nervously and avoided eye contact for a few seconds.

“The rules are the same, right? You can’t look at me any different.”

Sam frowned. “Colby, baby, you’re freaking me out.”

Inhale, exhale. Colby looked at him. “For the past few months, I’ve been… practicing witchcraft.”

Sam stared.

Colby rolled his eyes. “It’s not that crazy after what you told me.”

“You’re right.” Sam huffed. “Compared to mine, that should be easy to get. It’s just… aren’t witches evil?”

“Depends on who they are and how they use magic.”

“Is it hexing magic like on TV or, you know, crystals?”

Colby smiled. “It’s both, and it’s insane. I can’t wait to show you when we get home.”

The phone light kicked off, and they were left in darkness again. 

“I can’t wait to see it.”

He sounded genuine and supportive, but again, in the darkness, anything was believable. They were both unknowingly on the same page: doubting each other’s sanity.

•••••

Elton arranged a paranormal investigation at the most haunted place in all of Australia. He hired professionals and even a medium to accompany their trip. It was the most planned out activity of all, and the men couldn’t decide if they were excited or not.

Actually, it wasn’t hard to figure out. Corey, Colby, and Sam were all hella nervous for their own reasons.

“What the fuck do I do?” Colby demanded. He glanced toward the RV, making sure nobody was looking for him yet. They were at a gas station, and he stepped off to get some air. He took a walk around the building and called Margaret as soon as he was clear.

“There are plenty of protection spells you can perform on yourself and your friends,” Margaret informed. “I’ll send you links; they’re super easy. Also, you can create a protective sigil and activate it by drawing on your arm.”

“How do I create sigils again?”

Margaret sighed. “They’re easy. Write out your intentions, strike out the vowels, strike out repeating consonants, then create a drawing with the remaining letters.”

He nodded. “Okay, got it.”

Elton walked around the RV to the driver’s side. He spotted Colby a few yards away and waved.

Colby chewed on his lip. “I gotta go, Margaret. Thanks for the help.”

“No problem. Good luck!”

As soon as Colby stepped onto the RV, Corey teased, “Is there a secret girl you haven’t told us about, Colby?” He nudged his ribs when Colby sat next to him.

Colby rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Nah dude, that was just my friend.”

“Who’s a _girl_?”

Colby met Sam’s gaze briefly before he looked away. “Sure, whatever. Hey, is there any paper around here? And a pen?”

Elton rummaged through the cupholders before announcing, “I have receipt paper?”

“And here’s a pencil I found under the seat,” Corey offered.

“Or I have a pen up here if you want it,” Elton added.

Colby chuckled. “Thanks guys.” He left the booth to grab the paper from Elton. As he returned, Sam climbed into the loft.

“He said his head hurt,” Corey explained with a shrug. He slid out of the booth and joined Elton in the front seat.

Colby glanced up to their bed as he sat down again. He wondered what Sam’s deal was, but he couldn’t figure it out yet. Sigil first, moody boyfriend later.

He spent ten minutes on the sigil, rewording the intention and erasing and redrawing the shape until it was somewhat decent. He didn’t have a lot of experience in drawing sigils, so the final product wasn’t anything special or cool looking like some he’d seen. Still, it held power, and that’s all he needed.

He traded the pencil for the pen next to Elton then got to work recreating the sigil on his arm. He chose the spot right above the three scratches for, like, symbolic reasons.

They arrived at the prison when Colby finished. When Elton turned the RV off and stepped back into the living quarters, he was surprised to see Corey receiving a pen tattoo.

“It’s our gang sign,” Colby joked. “You want one, Uncle Elton?”

Elton huffed. He sat next to Corey and offered his forearm. “Sure, why not.”

“What’s this supposed to be?” Corey asked.

Colby shrugged. “I dunno, I was just doodling.”

As Colby carefully marked Elton with the sigil, Corey climbed over the booth and peeked into the loft. He spoke quietly to Sam, who had fallen asleep during the trip. 

“Get down here and join our gang,” Corey whispered loudly.

“What?” Sam replied groggily. 

The corners of Colby’s mouth curved into a soft smile. Sam was too cute.

By the time Sam finally rolled out of bed, the rest of their party had arrived and were waiting outside. Elton and Corey stepped outside to meet them while Colby volunteered to wait on Sam.

“Sleep well?” Colby guessed as Sam yawned.

“Mmhm.”

“Hey.” Colby caught Sam by the waist and pulled him away from the door. He trapped Sam against the counter with his hands on either side of his hips. “What’s up with you?”

Sam licked his lips. “Who were you talking to on the phone?”

Colby smiled. “My friend Margaret. She’s been helping me with magic since I started.” He dipped his head and kissed Sam softly. “There’s no need to be jealous, Sammy.”

“I’m not,” he kissed him, “jealous.”

Colby smirked. “Sure.”

The lock clicked, and they had .2 seconds to separate before Elton poked his head in and hurried them along. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as his gaze jumped from Sam, pressed against the counter with gaze on the floor, to Colby, smiling innocently from the bathroom.

“Was I interrupting something?” Elton questioned slowly. He was half joking.

“No,” Sam and Colby answered in unison.

Sam looked at him and smiled, hoping to sell it further.

“… okay.”

When the door shut, they looked at each other and sighed with relief.

•••••

They’d made it halfway through the tour when Elton noticed Sam acting strange.

“Are you okay, Sam?” he asked, and the group stopped in the middle of a hallway.

Colby realized in that moment that Sam’s strange behavior wasn’t all that weird to him and Corey anymore. The constant looking around and nervously staying close to someone was odd at first, but now they were used to it. This was Elton’s first experience with it.

“He’s okay,” Colby reassured at the same time as Corey quietly explaining something to Elton. 

Sam shifted his weight. “Yeah, of course I’m fine,” he almost snapped. “This place is just fucking creepy.” He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and trekked on, leaving most of the group in confusion.

Colby caught up quickly. He grabbed Sam’s wrist and pulled him back. He didn’t speak. Instead, he watched and waited.

“I’m just tired of people asking if I’m okay,” Sam admitted quietly.

“He didn’t know–-”

“That I’m paranoid as fuck now?” Sam huffed. “If you guys could see…”

“See what?”

Sam glanced at him and quickly looked away. He muttered, “They’re still hanging, Colby.”

“What––”

“This is where one of the prisoners hung themselves,” the tour guide announced. 

Colby’s blood ran cold, and his mouth fell open.

“Middle aged?” Sam guessed.

The guide raised an eyebrow. “Yes, actually. How’d you know that?”

He shrugged. “Lucky guess.”

The group moved forward, but Colby stayed put. He tipped his chin back to gaze at the empty space of air before him. He tried imaging what Sam could see. He tried picturing a middle aged man dangling by a rope, swinging back and forth, lifeless. He couldn’t. The closest he got were scenes from movies, but they weren’t real. None of it was real, it couldn’t be.

His eyes fell to Sam, whose gaze lingered in the same spot.

“Sam,” he called quietly, “tell me what he looks like.”

“No.”

Colby raised an eyebrow. “I can handle it.”

Sam chewed on his lip. He sighed. “He’s wearing an orange jumpsuit with black numbers: 7945. They were only addressed by their numbers, so he’s forgotten his actual name. He doesn’t have any hair, and he’s on the heavier side.” Sam swallowed thickly. “He slit his wife’s throat because she slept with his brother, then he killed his brother. He was hanged in 1993, and he’s been here ever since.”

Tears welled in Colby’s eyes, and he wiped them away. He inhaled deeply. This was real. Even if he couldn’t see it, this man Sam described was real. He had to be; there was no way Sam could know any of that information.

“Sam,” Colby whispered. He squeezed Sam’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Sam apologized quickly. He wiped a tear away. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Colby sniffed and shook his head. “No, no, you didn’t.” _You did_. “I’m okay. It’s okay.” He rubbed his eyes. “Did I… did I draw the sigil on you?”

Sam frowned. “The gang sign?” He scratched his chin and chuckled. “No, I think I missed out on that. I don’t think it matters right now though.”

“Yes it does.” Colby grabbed the pen from his pocket with one hand and Sam’s wrist with the other. He gently pushed Sam’s sleeve up his arm and clicked the pen. “It’s not a gang sign.”

“I didn’t think so,” Sam laughed.

“It’s a protection sigil.” Colby kept his hand slow and steady because out of everyone’s, he wanted to get Sam’s right. He needed to. “I designed it. It’s powered by my magic. Basically, no harm will come to you with this sigil on your arm.”

He finished the last swirl and sighed. His thumb gently dragged across the red areas around the sigil. 

Sam could see traumatizing things now, and he’d gone through it alone so far. Unfortunately, this was the one thing Colby couldn’t experience with him. That only meant he wasn’t letting Sam take another step on his own.

“As long as I’m here,” Colby promised, taking Sam’s hand in his, “you’re safe.”


	8. first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I don't think a description is needed for this one ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: smut
> 
> it's not ~smut~ smut, but it's *certainly* not PG 13.
> 
> okay, here we go... i'm really gonna post this... 
> 
> *has only posted something similar to this once before* 
> 
> *apologizing in advance for whatever you're about to read*

The night they returned from Australia, Sam stayed in Colby’s room, like he’d been doing every night since they got together. Things were different when he shut the door behind him that evening. 

Two weeks of minimal intimacy and affection had driven them crazy. Sam barely locked the door before Colby pinned him to the wall in a rough kiss that made his head spin. Hands groped his body, his butt, his dick—he moaned. 

“Jesus,” Colby whispered. He dipped his head, lips trailing across Sam’s jawline and under his ear. “Do you know how many times I wanted to touch you on that fucking trip?” He nibbled on his earlobe. One hand cupped Sam’s cheek while the other slipped under the waistband of his shorts.

“I—ah!” Sam gasped. He squirmed, warmth pooling into his dick as Colby’s fingers caressed it. “ _Colby_.”

"Is this okay?" he whispered. "We can stop."

"No!" Sam shook his head. "No, god, _don't stop_."

Things weren’t weird like Sam worried they would be. They moved to the bed without ever breaking their kiss. Shirts were torn off and thrown across the room. Sam worked Colby’s jeans like a pro, undoing the belt quickly and pushing them down his thighs. His fingertips stroked Colby’s cock slowly, gently, as he took in the sight. He wanted it. He _needed_ it.

They melted, a beautiful mess of passion and lust as they experienced each other for the first time. It was exciting; they were breathless. Uncertainty stemmed from the lower regions, but it all dissolved after the first thrust, _god_. It was good. So good. Sam clawed at Colby’s back, nails digging into his shoulder blades as he _gasped_ and _moaned_ his name.

“I love you,” Colby whispered in his ear. “Fuck, I love you. I love you so much.” He kissed Sam hard, tangled their tongues, bit his lip. He dragged his teeth down his neck and settled on his collarbone to leave a mark, his mark, the first of many.

“I love you too,” Sam breathed. His fingers curled into fists around Colby’s hair. “You feel so good, oh _fuck_.”

Colby smirked. "You’re mine,” he whispered. 

_Finally_.

“Yours,” Sam agreed. He nodded and pulled Colby to him for another heated kiss. 

As they came down from their highs, breathing hard and naked bodies pressed against each other, Sam pushed Colby’s bangs to the side. His flushed cheeks burned as he smiled.

“All yours.”


	9. first coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting the roommates in on a secret :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is definitely one of my favorite chapters in this book. it's just so pure 🥺
> 
>   
> I HAVE GOOD NEWS!!!!!!!!
> 
> BOOK THREE: "The Outcast" STARTS MARCH 19TH!!!!!!!!!
> 
> mark your calendars for the beginning of the end ;)

In their roommates’ defense, Sam and Colby held the meeting on the Prank Couch, the unofficially designated spot for fake serious discussions and alleged claims. Plus, the ‘We’re a Gay Couple!’ trick had been pulled before, so how were they supposed to know it was legit this time?

“We’re serious,” Colby stated dryly. He and Sam sat beside each other at one end of the couch, fingers intertwined. Sam’s head was on his shoulder and had been there for an hour. If Jake hadn’t walked in on them cuddling on the couch, he would’ve been asleep. It was late, they were tired, everybody really just wanted to go to bed after a long day of closing deals on leases for their new homes after their current contract ran out. 

On top of that, Sam and Colby were only a few weeks out of jail, so really, this was the last thing they wanted to deal with. Sam requested a movie night though, and it was the first time he really left their room (they dubbed Colby’s room as their own after Sam spent more nights there than in his actual one across the hall) since they returned from Florida, so how could Colby refuse?

“Sure you are,” Jake replied with a sarcastic eye roll.

“Yeah, we’ve seen this before,” Corey added. “We get it, you guys are best friends and super close and shit, but that doesn’t mean you’re gay.”

Sam lifted his head. “Okay, what’ll make you guys believe us?”

Aaron hummed. “Kiss him?”

Colby smirked. “Perv.”

He chuckled. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I’m with Aaron!” Corey announced. He crossed his arms. “If you guys are really dating, then kiss.”

Sam shrugged. He curled his finger beneath Colby’s chin and turned his head to meet his. Colby smirked. They held each other’s gaze for a moment before their lips met. Somebody gasped behind them, and Sam hummed with amusement. Colby’s hand cupped Sam’s cheek before his fingers fisted around his hair.

“Oh my _god––_ ” Aaron muttered.

“Okay, okay!” Jake shouted. “We don’t need to see all that!”

“I _knew_ it!” Corey exclaimed. “Elton and I knew something was going on during that trip!”

Sam broke the kiss as his cheeks flushed. He dipped his head and buried his face in Colby’s neck. Colby ran his fingers up and down Sam’s arm absently as he _prayed_ Corey didn’t elaborate on that. There was definitely some _tension_ on that trip that didn’t have to be voiced… though, with his friends, further explanation wasn’t really needed.

“How long has this been going on?” Aaron asked.

“Since like, mid-September,” Colby answered.

Jake, Corey, and Aaron shared looks. Sam lifted his head, and the pair watched their friends with bated breaths. Of course, they knew there wasn’t a need to worry. These people held some of their closest relationships in Los Angeles. They wouldn’t judge. Though, that didn’t stop the doubts from seeping in.

“I think I speak for everyone when I say,” Corey began with a smile, “we’re happy for you guys.”

Aaron nodded. “Hell yeah we are.”

Sam sighed with relief. “Thanks guys.”

Their friends eventually left them alone, even though it was totally fine for them to hangout and finish the movie. Jake and Aaron just teased them about wanting alone time until Corey finally pushed them out of the room.

Sam waited until he heard their voices muffled behind closed doors to resume their movie.

“Glad that’s over,” Colby muttered. He grinned at Sam. “Now I can really kiss you whenever I want.” He pecked his boyfriend’s lips.

Sam chased him for another kiss. Their lips lingered inches from each other; hot breath against his skin made him shudder.

“We have to tell the fans,” he reminded quietly.

“Soon,” Colby promised. “Before we move for sure. I want the next chapter of our lives to be new with everything in the open. I kind of want to start fresh, you know?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He smiled. “I can’t wait to live together again.”

“We’ve been living together,” Colby laughed.

“Yeah, but we’re different now.”

“No we’re not. We’re the same as always, now just with more kissing.” He wrapped his hand around Sam’s neck and pulled him in for another peck. “I have a rule about this new place though.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“No 3 AM challenges. No playing with Ouija boards. No rituals of any kind.”

“Okay,” Sam snickered, “deal. I _really_ wasn’t planning on it anyways.”

“ _And_ ,” Colby continued with a more serious tone, “no shutting me out this time. If something’s bothering you, tell me.”

Sam nodded slowly. “Yeah, I promise.” He stroked Colby’s cheek with his thumb and smiled. “I’m looking forward to whatever comes next, but I’m especially eager to spend it with you as a couple.”

Colby smirked. “Me too. I can’t wait until the whole world knows so I can finally tell everyone my boyfriend is Sam fucking Golbach.”

Sam chuckled. He tugged Colby to him for a soft kiss, longer than the others and just as sweet. It was more captivating and passionate. One of Sam’s hands slid down his neck while the other tangled in his hair. Colby pressed forward. He gently shoved Sam on his back and crawled on top, immediately resuming their kiss.

In the background, the credits of their forgotten movie rolled.


	10. first home (as a couple)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Colby close a chapter of their lives and begin the next in a new home, but there's something… strange about this apartment building.

**To-Do List:**

_1\. Come out to the fans - check_

This video became, easily, their most nerve-wracking video yet. Filming it was a bit awkward, and they definitely had to run a few takes. Each time the speaker would look to the other, their worries melted, and they visibly relaxed. They also kept getting sidetracked every time they made eye contact, usually getting lost in subtle touches or light kisses… which actually helped convince their fans in the long run.

Not all of the comments weren’t rude or hateful, only a handful, thankfully. That didn’t mean their fans believed them, though. Most saw it as a joke, the last prank of the infamous Traphouse, blah blah blah.

All it took was someone posting on their Instagram story with Solby making out in the background for the Sam and Colby fandom to break Twitter for the second time that year (and it was only February).

_2\. Say goodbye to the Traphouse - check_

Moving day was warm and sunny. The trucks and cars were filled, packed tight with the last two years of their lives. Sam, Colby, and Jake were the first to leave, eager to move into their new apartments.

Before they left the mansion in their rearview mirror, the trio took one last walk through the house. They relished in every sight, every stench of their home. It was rancid, but it was home.

Sam eyed the corners of his room with a cool, satisfying smugness. He all but kissed the spirits lingering in his closet goodbye, _good riddance_.

He reluctantly followed Colby and Jake into the garage. He lingered near the door while Jake joked about how haunted the house would be for the next owners. Colby laughed and played along, but he shared a few uneasy looks with Sam across the floor. Nobody in the house ever wanted to admit it, but the air was much heavier in the garage. 

Sam couldn’t see anything, but he knew… _something_ was off about that room. Something dangerous.

Outside, Colby kissed Sam between their cars.

“I’ll see you at our _new home_ ,” he said with a grin.

Sam followed Jake and Colby through the metal gates onto Woodley Avenue. He took a deep breath, adjusted his rearview mirror, and nodded at the mansion’s reflection. 

Goodbye Traphouse. Goodbye ghosts and demons and whatever the hell else resided inside. Goodbye _Start of Everything_. Goodbye best two years of his life so far.

Hello new beginnings.

_3\. Begin a new adventure - check_

Not all of the boxes were unpacked yet, but everything was inside, and that was all that mattered at the moment. They could finally take a break.

Jake came over shortly after they finished carrying their last box upstairs. He was just as exhausted, but he still found the energy to crave ice cream.

“Let’s go,” Colby said as he pocketed his keys. He smiled at Sam and took his hand.

As they waited for the elevator, Jake began, “I’m digging this place so far.”

Sam nodded with a smile. “Yeah, me too. Great location and everything.” He kissed Colby’s cheek. “Missed sharing a room with you.”

“You say that like that’s not exactly what you’ve been doing for the last three months,” Jake teased.

Colby smirked. He snaked an arm around Sam’s waist and kissed his hair.

The elevator dinged, and they stepped inside. When Sam turned to lean against the wall, he saw something. He caught sight of a smokey void down the hall, peeking around the corner. That was when he noticed the dense air. He took a deep breath, furrowed his eyebrows, and pressed into Colby’s side.

Jake grinned. “Can’t wait to see what kind of trouble we get into here.”

Colby laughed, and Sam forced himself to join. He glanced into the hallway one last time, trying to figure out what that creature was, before the elevator doors slid shut.

Little did they know, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello, thank you so very much for reading this little prequel book!! :) i'm glad you all enjoyed it, and i hope it made the wait for the third book a bit easier?
> 
> speaking of, i've changed the date of when the third book begins. i know i said march 26th, but honestly, i don't think i can wait any longer! so, it will actually start next week, the 19th!!
> 
> thanks again for all the love on this book, and i'll see you next thursday!! :D


End file.
